Shelter
by Cold Music
Summary: Normalement, tout devait toujours etre sans danger. Rien ne devait venir les déranger. Et puis, dans l'abri, un soir, tout bascule. Choisiront-ils la peur ou la sécurité ?


Il se souvenait. Même si les souvenirs d'avant se brouillaient. Il ne pensait pas ; sous peine de subir de violentes migraines.

Un jour, il s'était réveillé. Il faisait parti de ces enfants qui dépassait la norme, de ces enfants soit-disant à 'conserver'. Néanmoins, Leur intelligences s'amenuisaient à chaque année ; et on remarqua que les plonger dans un long sommeil faisait...recommencer le processus. Après des temps indéfinis de glaciation, de mort sur (presque) tous les fronts, on l'exhuma. Sa peau, certes bleuie et d'un semblant irréel, avait conservé son air enfantin, la pureté de son age.

Un Dieu qu'on réveillait.

On le manipula avec une infinie précaution, le réveillant d'un sommeil forcé. Il ne sut comment il firent ; enfin si. Mais même lui avait du mal à croire à la puissance de la science. Mais, à voir tout ce qui l'entourait, dont ce calendrier qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le bureau, il avait fait un saut d'un peu moins de 50 années. Tout endormi encore, il se contenta d'un battement de paupière comme surprise. On lui avait surement dit, mais il avait du oublier. Tant qu'il s'en rappellerait au bon moment.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Il fut décidé qu'il put se balader, quelques jours après, dans son nouvel environnement.

Tant de choses avaient changées. Il reconnaissait certains visages ; d'autres lui semblaient inconnu. On lui apprit aussi que certains n'étaient pas revenus de leur 'sommeil'. Il accueilli la nouvelle avec étonnement. Apparemment, la science n'était pas aussi évoluée qu'il ne l'avait cru. Peut-être l'avait-on réveillé pour l'améliorer. Il ne se souvenait pas encore exactement de son don, à lui.

Son nouvel habitat ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait été habitué au beau ; pas à...ça ? C'était propre, dans le style contemporain minimaliste. Mais loin d'être accueillant. Il avait les poils du dos qui se levaient le soir, quand il devait aller dormir. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'appartenait aucunement à cet endroit. Tout était réduit au minimum ; douches communes, petites chambres avec vos 'amis'. Aucunes place pour la personnification. Le matin, tout le monde se levait à la même heure ; que ce soit pour passer des examens, pour en faire passer, ou juste pour travailler.

Et surtout, au fond de lui, il se sentait enfermé. Quelque chose lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une salle avec une porte jamais ouverte, et dont personne n'était autorisé à franchir. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'entrée. Cela voulait dire aussi : pas de sortie. A bien y réfléchir, il comprit pourquoi il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de différentes sortes de repas. Ils utilisaient toujours les mêmes ingrédients. Mais s'il n'y avait pas d'entrée, ni de sortie, cela devait signifier quelque chose.

Il ouvrit la porte du Manitou, comme il l'appelait avec quelques de ses amis. Il fit une légère référence, et franchit en fermant derrière lui.

« Bonjour Roxas. Quelle est la raison de ta visite aujourd'hui ? ». L'homme ne semblait pas avoir d'âge. Physiquement, il ressemblait à un beau 40 ans ; mais avec de longs cheveux blanc. Et un regard glacial.

« Bonsoir, superviseur. Une question me trotte en tête ». L'autre lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit. « Voyez-vous... Je ne vois pas de sortie ».

L'autre sembla une seconde décontenancé, puis se reprit. « Comment cela ? ».

« Il n'y a ni entrée ni sortie ici » fit-il, avec un air légèrement supérieur. Il était sur, qu'ainsi, il atteindrait l'autre.

« En effet. Nous nous sommes fermés de l'extérieur. Belle observation. Beaucoup n'ont pas encore remarqués » ajouta t-il, le regard étudiant le plus jeune.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » questionna le blond, presque fébrile d'une réponse à ses questions.

L'autre sembla le considérer. Il remit un papier ou deux de son bureau dans son tiroir. « Je savais que tu serais le premier, Roxas. Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Que cela doit être épuisant, une telle intelligence, un tel poids sur les épaules... ». Il remit ses yeux sur lui. Juste à cet instant, Roxas crut voir...un prédateur. Un chat et la petite souris. « De toutes façons, tu l'aurais bien su un jour... Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton absence ? ». Le blond fit non de la tête. « Je m'en doutais. Tant mieux. Donc, si nous devions résumer ça... même avant de t'endormir, tu connaissais déjà la nature des hommes. Destructeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien. Disons que cela n'a fait qu'empirer. En nous isolant de l'extérieur, en nous coupant du monde, nous avons évité...ça ».

« Que voulez-vous dire ? ».

« Tu as très bien compris. Le monde est ravagé. C'était mourir ou survivre. Nous avons fait le choix de survivre ». Il lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Attendez... ». Il se prit la tête pour réfléchir. « Cela veut dire que d'autres sont dehors ? ».

« C'est la logique même ».

« Mais, si je vous suis bien ; dehors, c'est dangereux. Peut-être sont-ils en danger. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir accueilli ? » questionna t-il, la vérité rouge s'immisçant devant lui.

« Certains étaient fous. Mais la question n'est pas là. Ils n'ont pas été choisis pour rester ici. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls...boucliers. Il y en a de toutes parts désormais. Mais celui-ci est le votre. C'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin de savoir, désormais. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Ni à personne d'autre, c'est donc inutile de demander à quiconque d'autre ». Il lui fit un geste de la main, le congédiant. Le blond n'apprécia pas, mais s'en alla quand même.

Bien. Comme ça, il était enfermé.

Quand il fut partit, Xemnas jeta un regard à la porte. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme au long cheveux bleus entra, un rapport en main.

« Bonjour. Tout va bien ; nos agriculteurs cultivent assez bien ». Xemnas hocha la tête, absent. « Que se passe t-il ? ».

« Pourriez-vous me rappeler le don de Roxas ? » questionna t-il.

« Oui bien sur. Il est l'Élu ».

« C'est bien ce que je craignais... » soupira le plus âgé.

L'autre lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Il commence à se poser des questions. Je ne sais pas très bien comment le maitriser. Je crains qu'il ne sortes un peu trop de notre emprise » expliqua Xemnas.

« Nous le remettrons dans le droit chemin, alors ». Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Saix. L'autre lui jeta un regard, et hocha la tête.

« Analysons ces rapports de plus près » reprit-il, faisant signe à l'autre de s'approcher.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« YEAAAH... Ah meeerde ».

« PUTAIIIN ».

« Tu fais bien chier là ».

« Dommage ».

La blonde s'accroupit par terre, cherchant des yeux le liquide.

« Tu serais payé pour des conneries, tu ferais pas mieux » râla t-elle.

« J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès » lui répondit Demyx.

Zexion relativisa. « Ce n'est rien. On en a d'autre ».

« On a payé celle-là. J'ai économisé toute ma vie, avec mon maigre argent de poche pour ! » se plaignit Roxas. La blonde ricana de lui.

« L'important n'est pas là. On vient d'avoir 18 ans, maintenant nous sommes des adultes » raisonna Zexion.

« Et nous nous bourrons la gueule » ajouta la jeune femme, la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide en main.

« Là, c'est toi qui va nous renverser quelque chose » lui fit remarquer le blond.

« Mais naaan... Je gères ». Elle entendit le brun se renfrogner. « Pas comme CERTAINS ».

« Ca y'est. Elle est bourrée ».

« On va pouvoir la violer ».

« HEIIIN ? ».

Roxas ricana. « Bourrée, tu croirais tout. Tu devrais ralentir un peu, tout de même ».

« Ralentir quoi ? ».

Zexion baissa la tête avec un soupir abattu. « Donne moi ça ».

La blonde sauta sur ses genoux, faisant un tour d'elle même avec la bouteille puis la ramenant à son cœur. « Nan... J'en ai besoin ».

« Ah là, elle est bien bourrée » confirma Demyx.

« 'Bourrée' est encore trop faible » fit Zexion, prenant une gorgée de vodka.

« Toi aussi, tu vas te retrouver comme un ivrogne » remarqua Roxas, montrant du doigt Larxene, qui buvait seule dans son coin. L'autre haussa les épaules comme réponse.

Demyx se rapprocha de Zexion. « Roxas, regarde pas ».

« Hein...? ».

Demyx se jeta d'un seul coup sur les lèvres de Zexion, qui d'abord surprit, semblait enfaite apprécier.

« Ah. Yo ».

Il décida de sortir de la chambre, histoire de ne pas assister à...des choses gênantes. Il se balada quelques secondes dans le couloir.

Il venait d'avoir 18 ans ; la maturité. Désormais, il prendrait un plus grand rôle dans la société et pourrait utiliser son don (même si on n'avait toujours pas accepté de lui révéler). Demain serait une nouvelle vie. Quelque chose bougea sur sa gauche. Il se glaça. Cela semblait...ramper. Il aperçut une sortes de... chimère. Quelque chose ressemblant à un serpent, en encore plus menaçant. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis se précipita vers la chambre et ferma violemment derrière lui.

Demyx était dans les bras de Zexion, semblant dormir tout les deux. Larxene était dans son lit, du sommeil du juste. Roxas courut près des deux hommes.

« On a un problème » leur dit-il, l'angoisse distordant sa voix.

Les deux se réveillèrent assez vite. On leur avait appris, qu'en théorie, il n'y avait pas de 'problèmes'. Mais on leur avait néanmoins appris à combattre. Zexion le questionna du regard.

« Y'a un truc dehors... ». Comme pour confirmer ses dires, quelque chose heurta la porte. Lourdement. Tous se turent. « Le voilà. C'est, je ne sais pas exactement. Ça ressemble à un serpent mais en plus dangereux ».

Les deux se regardèrent en même temps.

« On doit l'abattre. Sinon, quelqu'un risque de lui ouvrir gentiment et de se faire tuer » proposa Zexion.

Ce fut lui qui fut chargé d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la porte et mettre la programmation d'ouverture à 5 secondes. Il repartit vite et saisit, au cas ou, une batte de base ball qu'il avait. Roxas et Demyx étaient devant, car plus fort physiquement. Larxene dormait toujours, mais son lit étant situé dans le fond de la pièce, elle ne risquait rien. Normalement.

La 'chose', car cela ne pouvait pas avoir de nom, rentra avec une vitesse hallucinante dans la pièce. Elle remarqua vite qu'il était en situation dangereuse. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir, si cela lui était possible. Roxas tapa sa crosse une fois sur sa tête et l'autre fois sur le coté, Demyx, avec son poignard, le transperça de l'autre. Ils frappèrent aussi fort qu'ils purent. La chose poussa un dernier soupir puis s 'enroula autour d'elle-même. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Ils la trainèrent jusqu'au débarras, juste en face et l'y mirent. Il verrouillèrent la porte, et laissant un message d'attention.

Ils voulurent rentrer dans la chambre, mais un cri strident retentit dans le couloir de gauche. Ils se regardèrent, verrouillèrent la porte de leur chambre, laissant un message oral à Larxene et se précipitèrent vers la source. Ils coururent a en perdre leur souffles, d'ailleurs, ils arrivèrent essoufflés à la porte. C'était la chambre de Vexen ; un des scientifique de la base. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre ; trop tard. L'homme était étendu par terre, on apercevait la chose sur son corps. Il y avait un horrible bruit de succion. Leur poils hérissèrent sur leur dos, retenant même difficilement un petit cri d'horreur. La bête se rétracta et se retourna sur eux. Roxas, ayant de bons réflexes par moment, lui tapa sa crosse plusieurs fois dessus avec puissance. Le sang gicla avec violence. Roxas reprit son souffle et questionna du regard les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ».

Zexion eut un regard vide un instant puis prit la parole. « Hm... Ressortons de cette chambre ». Ce qu'ils firent. Un bruit encore plus fort de rampement résonna de la direction d'ou il venait.

« Putain... Il vienne d'ou ? » s'interroga Demyx.

« Je ne sais pas. On dirait que... Il vienne de partout. Il faut bouger » conclut Zexion. Ils partirent à petites foulées de l'autre cotée. « Mettez vous autour de moi, vous deux. Je suis moins combattif que vous ». Les autres hochèrent la tête et se mirent en place. Ils tombèrent sur Xemnas après quelques couloirs. Lui aussi semblait angoissé même s'il gardait un semblant de calme.

« Que faites-vous là ? ».

« Comme vous. Fuir » répondit le plus petit.

« Je ne fuis pas. Je ferme toutes les chambres ».

« Nous avons déjà verrouillé le débarras ; une des choses est dedans. Et notre chambre. On a renfermé notre chambre aussi ; Larxene y dort, normalement en sécurité » répondit Roxas, s'essuyant le front de sa manche.

« Vous devriez y retournez » conseilla le plus âgé. « Ce serait dommage une telle perte ».

Le ton semblait menaçant, mais il dut repartir une seconde après, avec un lourd regard. « Venez Superviseur » lui dit Saix.

« Bon. On revient au point de départ. On fait quoi ? » redemanda Demyx.

« Partir » répondit Roxas.

Zexion lui lança un regard abasourdi ; et encore, le mot était faible. « ..QUOI? ».

« Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Et puis... Notre don ne nous sert pas tant que ça ici. Ensuite, nous allons peut-être mourir ce soir, donc encore moins de chances d'utiliser notre don. Et pour finir... Qui n'en a pas marre d'être ici ? Toujours les mêmes murs, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes actions... » proposa le blond. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent rien qu'à penser à l'aventure.

Demyx ne dit rien.

« C'est dangereux dehors. C'est même Xemnas qui te l'a dit » riposta le bleu de cheveux, une mine critique sur son visage.

Un long silence suivit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait partir » affirma Demyx.

Zexion, d'abord étonné de la prise de confiance subite de son compagnon, baissa les bras. Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. « D'accord ».

Tous se firent un geste et partirent vers la porte fermée. Et qui aurait du le rester.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs choses, et les tuèrent à chaque fois. Zemnas avait fermé toutes les portes, Roxas le remercia mentalement. Ils arrivèrent devant.

« On l'ouvre comment ? » questionna le plus grand de taille, remettant ses piques nerveusement en place.

Zexion lui lança un regard et s'assit devant l'ordinateur. En 5 minutes, la porte se débloqua.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours » fit, surpris, Roxas. L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » questionna le bleu de cheveu, les poings, se fermant plus fort de nervosité, dans ses poches. Il avait un regard qui en disait long sur son inquiétude.

Les deux autres expirèrent fort. Puis hochèrent la tête.

Ils franchirent la porte.

-END-

A suivre !

Review pour me dire si vous aimez, s'il vous plait. Merciiii : ).


End file.
